Gen's Punishment
by PaperFox19
Summary: Yoshimori asks gen to the roof, and whenGen shows up he punishs Gen for his attitude, Gen enjoys it. WARNING YAOI AND LANGUAGE DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI


i do not own kekkaishi

WARNING YAOI BOY/BOY

DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI

IF YOU DO LIKE YAOI PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

Gen's Punishment

Gen was shocked to receive a letter from Yoshimori asking to meet him on the roof of the school. He went to see what he wanted. He was shocked to see Yoshimori show up at all even more shocked to see a smirk on his face.

"What's got you so smug; finally learn to be a good Kekkaishi?" Gen said a smug look on his face. Yoshimori's smirk widened.

"You could say that." He pointed his fingers at Gen, and Gen got in a defensive stance on instinct. "Ketsu." Yoshimori cast and a kekkai captured Gen's wrists and brought them together like shackles. Gen gasped and tried to get his hands free but couldn't. "Ketsu."

Yoshimori cast again and a kekkai bound Gen's legs from the knees down. Yoshimori smirked and walked over to Gen. "What's the big idea Yoshimori?"

"You've been running your mouth, insulting me, and being a royal pain in my ass, and since you've been a pain in my as I'm gonna punish yours." Gen blushed and tried to struggle but he could not move. The kekkai were strong and held him securely in place.

Yoshimori stepped behind Gen. He undid Gen's pants and yanked them down. He exposed Gen's hairless rear end to the world. Yoshimori brought his hand down and smack Gen's ass. Gen gasped in shock.

Gen growled and wanted to curse Yoshimori out but Yoshimori started spanking Gen. Gen tried to keep himself from making noise but Yoshimori's powerful swats were getting to him. His ass cheeks were red from Yoshimori's swats.

"Please Yoshimori I'm sorry please stop." Gen shouted. Yoshimori smiled. "I guess you learned not to show such disrespect." Yoshimori said with the pride of victory in his voice.

Gen frowned. "Yes I won't show you anymore disrespect I promise." He wanted Yoshimori to release him for more than one reason. Yoshimori had yet to see how hard he had become from getting spanked. If Yoshimori released him he could pull up his pants before getting caught.

"Well I believe you learned your lesson, what the hell!" Yoshimori snapped. Gen's face got red. Gen's manhood was standing erect underneath a thick nest of hair. He looked at Yoshimori for any signs of disgust or mockery. Instead he saw shock.

Yoshimori was shocked to see Gen was hard, but not very shocked. He knew some men got aroused by being dominated and tied up he just learned Gen was one of them, what made him freeze was Gen's thick nest of hair.

Yoshimori tugged on his own pants and looked in. 'Damn it he has so much I don't even have a single hair.' Yoshimori thought, and then his mind concocted a new way to punish Gen. He gripped Gen's thick nest of hair and gave a tug. Gen gasped and bucked his hips.

"You're leaking Gen, do you want to cum?" Gen's face got red and his manhood was aching for release.

"No just let me go." Gen said though Yoshimori could see the lie in his words. Yoshimori tugged Gen's hair and Gen moaned.

"Ketsu." Yoshimori cast and a kekkai formed at the base of Gen's manhood. Gen gasped and shuddered. Yoshimori smirked and started stroking his manhood. Gen moaned and wanted to buck his hips but the kekkai on his manhood held him in place.

Yoshimori stroked him and even used his thumb to tease his slit. Gen moaned and shuddered in pleasure. Gen could hold back and he moaned as he came. Gen yelped as his release was bound by the kekkai. "Yoshimori please…"

"Please what? Oh I bet you want more." Yoshimori brought his finger to Gen's backside and began to tease his opening. Gen moaned and writhed in pain mixed pleasure. Gen wanted to cum so bad. However he wasn't able to voice his desire as Yoshimori added a second finger and proceeded to fuck him with his fingers.

Gen gasped and panted as his ass was fucked by Yoshimori's fingers. Yoshimori slipped in a third finger and when he started fucking him, his fingers brushed against Gen's sweet spot. Gen moaned and his manhood ached from lack of release.

Yoshimori smirked and started hitting Gen's sweet spot harder with his fingers. Gen couldn't take anymore he needed to cum and damn his pride.

"Please Yoshimori let me cum!" Gen moaned out. Yoshimori released the kekkai on Gen's manhood and stroked him off. Gen moaned Yoshimori's name as he came. His seed shot out like a hydrant his shirt and pants got messy and a large amount of seed splashed onto the ground.

Yoshimori removed his fingers from Gen's hole. Gen thought it was over then he heard the sound of pants being undone. He turned his head and saw Yoshimori undo his pants and free his hard manhood. Gen felt his manhood twitch.

"Now that you got your release now I'm going to get mine. Yoshimori positioned his manhood at Gen's hole and pushed in. Gen moaned as his ass was stretched by Yoshimori's manhood. Yoshimori groaned as Gen's tight heat caressed his manhood.

Yoshimori started pounding away, and Gen started moaning. Yoshimori angled his thrusts and after a hard thrust. "YOSHIMORI!" Gen moaned as Yoshimori's manhood hit his sweet spot.

"Yeah, you like it don't you?" Yoshimori said and smacked Gen's ass. Gen gasped and moaned. When Gen didn't answer him Yoshimori smack his ass again. "Answer me."

"Yes I fucking love it please more." Gen moaned and bucked his hips back to meet Yoshimori's thrusts. Yoshimori reached around and gripped Gen's manhood and started stroking him. Gen moaned as his manhood was worked roughly.

"You're so tight Gen." Yoshimori said and brought his other hand down to spank Gen's ass. "Fuck you are leaking like a faucet don't worry I won't bind your manhood again go ahead and cum."

Gen arched his back and came all over Yoshimori's hand. Yoshimori moaned as Gen clenched around him. He buried his manhood deep in his ass and blew his load. Gen gasped as he was filled with cum. Yoshimori sighed as he pulled his soft manhood from Gen's hole. He tucked himself in and redid his pants

He released Gen with a smile and Gen collapsed. "I think that's enough punishment, well I'll see you tonight and I expect a better attitude when I see you."

"Hold it Yoshimori." Yoshimori turned and Gen jumped at him and tore off his clothes. Gen tore off his own clothes and pounced on Yoshimori. "I need more of your punishment."

Gen kissed Yoshimori hard and Yoshimori put up a kekkai around them. The two would not be seen for the rest of the school day. Gen needed a lot of punishment and Yoshimori was more than happy to deal it out.

End


End file.
